Still There
by fire-phoenix-flying
Summary: "Kurt huddles against the wall, tears streaming down his cheeks." Was originally one-shot, but now multi-chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**So. This is just a one-shot that popped into my head that I felt compelled to write. If anyone feels that I should make it a multi-chapter fic, I will take that into consideration. Until then, enjoy.**

Kurt huddles against the wall, tears streaming down his face. Blaine is next to him, which usually makes Kurt feel better, but not tonight. Tonight Blaine is crying as hard as Kurt is. The masked man stands in front of them, holding a knife. Kurt's father and stepmother lay dead on the ground around him. Kurt sobs a little harder looking into his dad's sightless eyes, already reliving the masked man's murder of Kurt's father and Carole that he had forced Kurt and Blaine to watch. The masked man removes his mask to reveal….Sebastian Smythe.

"Sebastian…wh-why?" Blaine chokes out, face a mask of shock. Kurt rises off the floor, and launches himself at Sebastian. Blaine grabs his sleeve before he can attack the armed man, though, and tugs him back to the floor. "I can't lose you. If he gets you with that knife, I will lose myself." Blaine whispers fiercely into Kurt's ear, then buries his face into Kurt's designer jacket-clad shoulder.

"Oh, Blaine. So weak," Sebastian sneers, stalking closer to the couple crouching on the bloodstained floor. "And to think I once wanted you. Now I know that Kurt deserves you, the little whore." This enrages the emotionally strained Blaine, and he does precisely what he just begged Kurt not to, and lunges for Sebastian.

Sebastian takes a swipe with his knife, and Blaine howls, as fresh blood spatters the floor. Kurt crawls to Blaine, now lying prone on the floor. Sebastian laughs. "Now I have blinded him! Who needs rock salt?"

"No," whispers Kurt. But it's true, Blaine's right eye is seeping blood and he has both hands cupped around it. Kurt looks desperately around the room. Sebastian is wiping his bloody knife on Burt Hummel's plaid flannel shirt, Blaine is now moaning in pain, and Kurt doesn't know where the hell Finn is. Probably at Rachel's.

Suddenly, the front door opens. Sebastian's head shoots up. He begins to race for Kurt, but before he reaches him, Finn, Rachel, and the two Mr. Berrys walk in. "Kurt? Blaine? What the hell?" Before Rachel finishes her sentence, Finn is already barreling toward Sebastian. "You killed my mom, you son of a bitch!" All of the Berrys are on their cell phones, Rachel calling the Glee club, Leroy calling an ambulance, and Hiram calling the police.

Kurt refocuses on Blaine, who has stopped moaning and who's breathing has become shallow. "Blaine! Blaine, are you still there?" Blaine cracks open his good eye. "Kurt…" The voice is cracked and whispery, a shadow of it's former self. The ghost of it.

"Blaine! Blaine, honey, stay with me! You can't leave me!" Kurt's voice is becoming more hysterical and he ends up sobbing onto Blaine's chest. Eventually he blacks out, only remembering the weak, slow beat of Blaine's heart. Faint, but still there.

**Please review. Even if it's crap, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

** SO. I am back to this story, rather unexpectedly for me. I wasn't expecting this to turn into a multi-chapter fic, but then some of you added it to Story Alert. Now, even I know that if an author clearly states that a story is a ONE-SHOT, you don't generally put it on Story Alert. But I digress. Anyway, I decided, "what the hell", as these people were nice enough to alert this, I may as well continue. Now, I haven't quite worked out what will happen(didn't think I'd have to), so bear with me.**

Kurt jerks awake, heart pounding. The last thing he remembers is his dead parents, Sebastian, Blaine screaming in pain. Blaine. _Blaine. _He whips around, trying to discern his surroundings. Bright fluorescent lights. The smell of antiseptic. He knows this place well. He is in a hospital. His mom's death, his dad's heart attack. Kurt closes his eyes briefly, trying and failing to banish the image of his father's corpse lying on the floor of his living room.

Blaine. Must find Blaine. The sound of Blaine's agonized cries echoing in his ears, Kurt attempts to leap up and find him, but discovers that he's being held down in a hospital bed. He didn't even notice. Straining against the shackles keeping him from his Blaine, Kurt begins to scream his name. "Blaine! Blaine!"

A cheerful-looking nurse walks in, holding a needle and wearing a plasticky smile. "Hello.." she bends to check her clipboard, "Kurt. I have some medicine for you."

"I don't need medicine, thank you." Kurt says, instinctively falling into his well-drilled manners. "But would you be so kind as to direct me to a Mr. Blaine Anderson's room?" He tries to get up again, only to fail and snap, "And will someone remove this damned shackle so that I can move?"

"Whoa, honey," says the nurse. "I'm sorry, but Mr. Anderson is currently undergoing vital surgery on his eye. He won't be out until later this morning. And, no, sweetie, I can't remove the 'shackle'. You aren't allowed to move. You have a broken ankle and the doctor thought it would be best to restrain you as you were thrashing and screaming about an evil, deranged meerkat blinding the love of your life."

"Oh." Kurt says, abashed. "Okay then." As she inserts the needle into his IV, he remembers the questions he has. "Is Blaine going to be okay? What's wrong with his eye? Is he going to be blind?"

She smiles. "Someone special?" Kurt blushes and nods. "Well, Kurt. I hate to tell you this, but Blaine will go blind in his left eye, the one in which he was cut. However, if the doctors are successful, he will retain sight in his right eye. If they can't stop the hemorrhaging, he will lose sight in both eyes."

It's not entirely unexpected, but the words still slice at Kurt's heart and he feels as though his world is crumbling around him. How will Blaine dance with Mike and Brittany when he can't see out of one eye?

The world begins to look hazy, and the nurse's face swims around his vision. "Just relax, honey. By the way, if you can still hear me, my name is Julie. I'll be your nurse for the duration of your stay…" Kurt's eyes slip closed and he sees Blaine behind his eyes, dancing, smiling, laughing. Before the image fades away and he drifts into nothingness.

Kurt's eyes snap open. The light in the room is brighter, like it would be around noon. It has been a few hours since he spoke to the nurse…..Julie, her name was. He sits up slowly, noting the absence of a restraint. He looks around the room. Simple, bare. In great need of new paint.

Julie, the kind, cheerful nurse from earlier that morning, enters the room, now bearing food. A tray of bland hospital food. Kurt disregards that and instead focuses on the information she might be bearing. "How is Blaine?" He asks urgently.

"Well, hello to you too, Mr. Hummel." She places the tray on his lap and says, "Eat. Then I will tell you the news on Mr. Blaine." Kurt immediately begins shoveling the disgustingly cardboard-like chicken into his mouth.

Chuckling at the face he makes, Julie begins telling Kurt about Blaine. "So, the doctors were indeed successful. Blaine will retain his vision in his right eye. Apparently there was some damage already done to his right eye, specifically his cornea-"

"Sebastian," growls Kurt. "He threw a rock salt slushy in Blaine's face and Blaine had to get surgery on it."

"-exactly. So, that was a small roadblock, but they got through it. He is sleeping now, recovering. Now. You, on the other hand. You have a concussion and a broken ankle. You also have a slightly sprained wrist. That means if you want to visit Mr. Anderson when he wakes up, you will need a wheelchair until your wrist heals. Then you'll use crutches. Under no circumstances," she said sternly, pointing a firm index finger at him, "are you permitted to get up and hobble your way around this building, calling Mr. Blaine's name."

Kurt blinks in surprise, wondering how she knew that was what he'd been planning. "Yeah, I know how it is." She smiles compassionately. A buzz suddenly sounds from the wall. The small phone. Julie goes over and holds it to her ear. "Yes?" She listens, nods, then turns to smile at Kurt. "Okay, thank you." She replaces the phone and comes over to Kurt. Sitting on the side of the bed, she pats Kurt's hand. "I finally have some good news for you, Mr. Hummel. Your Blaine is awake and asking for you."

Julie pushes the door open and Kurt wheels his way in. Due to Artie's lessons, he has had some experience in this area, and needed no help from Julie when she brought out the chair. Kurt had sighed, thinking, _First Artie, then Quinn, now me._

Blaine raises his head slightly from the stack of fluffy pillows that he's propped up on. "Kurt?" His face is mottled with bruises, and a black eyepatch covers what Kurt genuinely hopes is not an empty dark hole now. His other golden hazel eye is dull with painkillers and exhaustion. But it alights slightly at the sight of Kurt, and Kurt feels his own face break into a smile at the sight of his boyfriend still alive and hopeful.

Then Blaine breaks their eye contact and his eye focuses on the chair. Now it darkens with worry. "Kurt! Are you okay? You can walk, right?" He has straightened completely upright in bed and now strains forward, reaching for Kurt.

Kurt wheels forward, coming as close to Blaine at his bedside as he physically can. "Blaine, calm down. I'm fine. I will be able to walk, as soon as my ankle heals. I just can't use crutches because my wrist is sprained." He reaches for Blaine's hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze. It's strangely cold, as it's normally warm like a fireplace.

"I'm more worried about you," says Kurt. "How are you?" Blaine grimaces slightly, looks down at the bedspread.

"I've been better. I'm kind of in denial about the fact that I'll be visually impaired for the rest of my life, though. My eye hurts, too." His hand tightens around Kurt's, and that small gesture lets Kurt know that Blaine is absolutely terrified about the fact that he'll be half blind for his whole life.

"Blaine, you know I'll never leave you, right? Even if I get into NYADA, I'll stay behind for a year and help you get through this. I promise, I will always love and be with you." Blaine's head drops, and his shoulders shake. He seems to be crying, which Kurt was a little wary about, due to the open wound concealed by the eyepatch.

"Kurt," Blaine says, shakily wiping the tears away from his good eye. "You don't have to feel….obligated to stay with me. If you want to go to New York, you can. I won't hate you if you really can't handle being with a half blind guy."

Kurt can't believe what he's hearing. This, from the wonderfully optimistic, bright boy he'd fallen in love with? "And," Blaine continued, "you know, with…your parents and all that.." he trails off, seeing the look that sweeps over Kurt's face. It hadn't hit him yet, he'd been worried about Blaine. He looks away from Blaine for a moment and allows the fact to pierce him, then brushes the pain away to be dealt with later, when he doesn't have a tearful boyfriend who is convinced he's about to get his heart broken.

"Blaine Anderson. Look at me." Blaine raises his good eye to Kurt's, golden and hazel and swimming with tears. "I will never, ever, leave you. I will never forget about you. And I will always love you. Forever and ever." And to really push his point, Kurt leans forward and presses his lips to Blaine's. They taste salty, like tears. Blaine responds, always a good sign, and they stay that way for a few more seconds before Julie enters the room.

"Kurt? Honey, Mr. Blaine here has to take some medicine, and take a nice long nap. And I think you need to do the same." Kurt looks back to Blaine and and sees that Blaine has a small, hopeful smile on his face. "I love you, Blaine." Kurt smiles and wheels away. Just as he exits the room, Kurt twists around in his chair to hear Blaine whisper, "I love you too."

**So….what do you guys think? Keep going? Please don't just add story alert. Review. Tell me what you think will happen next. There's a big fancy Review button just below this AN. Click it. Please. Oh, and in case you didn't gather this through the fact that I write fanfiction, I don't own Glee. If I did, Finchel would burn in a pit of acid in the Torturatorium(who knows what I'm referencing there?), and Klaine would kiss a whole hell of a lot more. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello friendly friends! This chapter will be more angsty, as we know that life cannot be all happiness and Klainebows and crap. Especially since I killed Kurt's dad and stepmom….well, technically I did nothing. I just wrote that Sebastard did. I guess you could blame me, but I'd rather you didn't, because it caused me excruciating pain to do. Also, if any of the legal crap in here is wrong, that's because I couldn't be bothered to do any research on it. And THAT is because I'm what you call a "dancer" who barely has time to write long ANs, let alone do research on legal stuff.**

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt stares at his hands, as Julie bustles about his room. She has just removed his little hand brace, and informed him that he can now use crutches. He barely heard her, as the fact that his father and Carole are dead just now hit him fully. His head jerks up and he snaps out of his reverie as someone knocks on the door. "Come in," he says. He looks back down at his hands as the door opens.

In walks an unfamiliar man who makes Kurt start, due to his uncanny resemblance to Blaine. Then Kurt looks closer and sees differences. Hair texture, eye color, eyebrow shape. After the man comes Finn, who looks exhausted and has haggard dark circles under his eyes. The door almost swings shut behind Finn before a hand catches it and in walks none other than Cooper Anderson, Blaine's older brother.

Kurt feels a smile spread across his face. "Coop! What are you doing here?" After Cooper had come to McKinley to teach that master class the previous year, Kurt had spent some real time with him, as he'd spent the night at Blaine's on many a Saturday night(the Anderson parents were rarely home on weekends). Kurt had made Cooper lots of banana pancakes, and they'd bonded over singing and dancing in the kitchen and discussing Blaine. Then Cooper had gone back to LA to star in the Michael Bay remake of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

"I couldn't just stay in LA with my baby brother in trouble," Cooper said, flopping down into the chair next to Finn. "Plus my dad is here anyway." He gestures to the severe looking man who so resembles Blaine.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel," says Mr. Anderson. "I take it you are my younger son's significant other?" Kurt blushes and nods. Mr. Anderson gives him a slightly disapproving once-over, then proceeds. "So, as you know, your parent and guardian was killed two nights ago by a Mr. Sebastian Smythe. You and Mr. Hudson are both 18 and overage, which means you can get residences of your own. However, you will have to testify in the court case against Mr. Smythe. He, for some reason that no one can fathom, is pleading not guilty. Despite the staggering amount of evidence against him, including six eyewitnesses." He looks Kurt dead in the eyes and says, "Now, Mr. Hummel. I don't approve of my son's supposed sexual orientation, or of you. But I know that that man is guilty, and I will make sure he is given the most severe punishment, because no matter how much my son may hate me, I love him, and no person should have their parent taken away from them in such a manner."

"Blaine doesn't hate you." They all look at Cooper in shock, except for Finn, who doesn't seem to know where he is. Coop stands up, walks over and looks his father straight in the eye. "Blaine hates that you won't accept who he knows he is. But he has never hated you." He leans on the wall and takes a bite of the vending machine Snickers bar he had in his pocket.

"Homosexuality is not natural. If Blaine would accept the fact that he is choosing to 'love' this boy-" Mr. Anderson gestures to Kurt.

"Dad. Shut up for a minute and listen to yourself. I have seen Blaine interact with Kurt, and he is never happier than when he is with Kurt. Whether you believe it's a choice or not, don't you want to see your son _happy_?" And with that, Cooper gives his father a disgusted look and leaves the room. Finn looks up and says, "Wait, what?"

Kurt can feel the eyes of Mr. Anderson on him. "Is that true?" Kurt looks up at him. "Is it true, that Blaine is happiest with you?" Kurt gives him a hard look.

"With all due respect, sir, why don't you ask Blaine that question?"

**Blaine's POV**

Blaine's mind refocuses from daydreaming about Kurt at a knock on the door. "Come in?" His good eye widens and then grows cold as his father enters the room. "What do you want?" His voice is harsh and unfriendly.

"Hello, Blaine. May I sit?" Blaine stares at him for a moment, then nods. He waits for his father to make himself comfortable, then repeats his question. "What do you want?" Mr. Anderson takes a deep breath, then begins to speak.

"I had the pleasure of meeting Kurt Hummel-" Blaine's eye widens at this-"and after an outburst from your brother, I asked him a question. I asked him whether you are happiest when you are with him. He gave me a look and told me to ask you." Blaine smiles at this. Classic Kurt.

"So. I decided to ask you. You know I don't approve of your sexuality, but I have decided to actually ask you. Are you happy with Kurt?" Blaine looks away for a moment, then back at Mr. Anderson.

"Yes. I am never happier than when I am with Kurt. When he's not with me, I feel like half of me is missing." Blaine truly means every word he says. And finally, _finally. _His father seems to hear him. His father has finally listened to him.

Mr. Anderson looks at his hands, folded in his lap. Then he looks at Blaine. "Blaine, I love you. You are my son. And I just realized something that I think you have been trying to tell me for a long time. It doesn't matter _who_ you love. It matters _that_ you love. I will accept your love for Kurt. And-" he leans in closer to Blaine-"I suggest you hold onto Mr. Hummel. He is a keeper." Blaine laughs, and his dad smiles. He awkwardly gets up and holds his arms out to Blaine. The two men hug for the first time since Blaine was eleven years old. And Blaine almost cries, because no one hugs like his dad. And he's missed it.

**Tell me what you think, in the form of reviews. Please. And Coop, I had to throw you in somehow. I hope you're satisfied. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

** So….it's been too long. But I have been insanely busy cause of my dance studio's Spring Production, which is THIS WEEKEND. RAWR. More legal stuff…I think. I write my ANs before I write the chapter….so….we'll see. **

**Kurt's POV**

Kurt sits with Finn in the room for a while before he finally seems to notice that he's in the presence of another living human being. "Hey, Kurt. You doing okay?" He looks like someone is torturing him and he wants life to be over.

"I'm fine. You look worse than I do. How are you?" He puts his head in his hands. "I….just…I don't know. Now both my dad and my mom are dead. And my stepdad. Did I do something? Is it because I ate Grilled Cheesus?" He looks so honestly devastated that Kurt can't laugh at the Grilled Cheesus comment, and he instead leans forward to console him. "Hey. This happened to me too. My mom's dead too. We'll get through it. We are high school graduates. We can get our own places and move on."

"No!" Finn almost yells, and Kurt jerks away, startled. "You don't get it! I don't want to move on!" He breaks down, and chokes out, "Moving on means forgetting, and I don't want to forget!"

Kurt shushes him like your mom used to when you would cry as a little kid, and when he's calmer Kurt says, "Remember, I've done this before. Your dad died before you got a chance to know him. I knew my mom. And I felt the same way you do. When you move on, you don't let go of the person. You don't forget. You simply let go of the pain that accumulated with their death."

Finn nods, takes a deep breath, and then relaxes. "Okay. Okay, yeah. I get it. I can do this." Kurt smiles and says, "So how's Rachel?"

Finn rolls his eyes and says, "She was freaking out when they wheeled you guys in, all passed out and stuff. When she got the news that you were okay, she actually broke out into song. She almost got into the chorus of _Party In The USA_ before I stopped her. I told her she might kill some of the patients if she belted Miley Cyrus, so she shut up."

Kurt laughs and says, "No kidding. Blaine might have lost his other eye if she'd been allowed to continue." Finn jerks back in his chair. "What? Blaine lost an eye?"

Kurt looks at him, shocked. "You didn't know? Sebastian scratched his left eye and he lost sight in it. He can still see out of his right eye, though." Finn still looks like he just had a heart attack.

"Will he still be able to dance?" Kurt blinks. He hadn't thought of that. "I….don't know."

Julie chooses that moment to walk in and say, "Kurt, there's a Miss Rachel Berry asking to see you. She's small and loud. Do you want me to let her in?" Kurt nods, and then Rachel Barbra Berry bursts into the room.

"Kurt! Oh thank goodness you're okay! I was worried you wouldn't live to see another Diva-Off that I win!" She runs over and gives Kurt a hug, and then asks, "Is Blaine okay? Will he live to see another Anderberry duet?" Kurt laughs and says, "Oh, Rachel, how I missed your insanity. Blaine will be fine, if by fine you mean half blind."

**Blaine's POV**

"Why in hell is he pleading not guilty?" Blaine stares incredulously at his father. "Language, Blaine. And I have no fucking idea. Even if his father is a state's attorney, the evidence stacked against him is astounding. Six eyewitnesses, including you, Kurt, Finn Hudson, Rachel Berry, and the two Mr. Berrys. You all swear it was him. However, his father is claiming that the murderer wore a mask the entire time-"

"He took it off after making Kurt and me watch him murder Kurt's parents! I saw it, I know it was him. He admitted it was him and that he meant to do it!" Blaine can't believe what his dad is telling him. " Why are they doing this? If they were to plead not guilty, the most logical solution is to plead not guilty due to mental illness or instability." Mr. Anderson gives Blaine an approving look.

"Very good, Blaine. My guess, knowing the estimable Mr. Smythe-" at this, Mr. Anderson rolls his eyes and grimaces-" will do anything to keep his family's reputation intact, even if it means outright lying to the judge. He doesn't want his son to be guilty of murder and the blinding of Joseph and Devin Anderson's youngest son, or to be considered mentally unstable."

Blaine mutters mutinously, "I'm only half blind", and his father smiles regretfully. "I know, Blaine, but they don't consider the fine print details in front page newspaper articles about nationally acclaimed attorneys' sons murdering and stabbing other nationally acclaimed attorneys' sons and those sons' boyfriends' parents." Blaine stares at his father before cracking a smile and saying, "Say that three times fast." Mr. Anderson laughs, and then seems to remember something. "Oh, Blaine. I have a surprise for you." Blaine's eye lights up. "Is it another bow tie? More capri pants?"

"I hope I'm better than a pair of short pants," sounds a new voice, and Blaine almost jumps out of bed as his brother Cooper enters the room, eating a Snickers bar and grinning like a fool. "Hey, Blainers. How's it hanging?" He leans in for a hug, and laughs as Blaine responds enthusiastically. "Coop! It's been way too long! How are the Turtles?"

"They're great. Michael Bay says hi, and to feel better." Blaine can't stop smiling. It's been a while since he talked to Coop, and ate Kurt's banana pancakes with him. "Does Michael Freaking Bay make you POINT in dramatic scenes, and SAY ALL YOUR LINES REALLY LOUDLY?" Blaine couldn't help himself, and is rewarded with the look on Coop's face.

"Ha ha. So funny, Blaine. Anyway, I have a bit of news for you. Kurt's wrist is better, and he can use crutches now. He says to tell you, 'Don't forget to use your moisturizer, and to feel better, baby.' Cooper makes a kissy face at Blaine, who rolls his eyes and retorts, "Shut up."

A few days later, Kurt is sitting with Blaine and they're discussing the latest episode of _Dance Moms,_ when Blaine's doctor walls in and says, "Blaine, I have to check your eye. Do you mind if I take off your eyepatch for a minute?" Blaine swallows hard, looks sideways at Kurt, then says with a shaky voice, "Sure, go ahead."

Kurt holds Blaine's hand as the doctor carefully pulls the eyepatch over Blaine's head, and Blaine opens his eye. Blaine hears Kurt gasp. There is a red scar on the surface of the eye, and the white part is cloudy. The beautiful golden hazel color that Kurt loved is covered by the bloody red color. Blaine looks at Kurt worriedly. "Is it that bad?"

"No, actually." The doctor answers. "A few more days, and the red will fade. The original color will reappear eventually, but it will look cloudy and the eye will be unfocused. That will be the worst part. Other than that, it looks fine, and is healing nicely. Would you like to personalize your eyepatch?" Blaine looks at her for a second. "I can do that?"

She smiles. "Of course you can. Shall I have the nurse come in with different colors?" Blaine looks at Kurt, who gives an encouraging look. "Yes, please," he answers.

The two are pleasantly surprised to find that the doctor sends Kurt's nurse Julie in with the differently patterned eyepatches. Blaine scans the selection and sees one that he likes almost immediately. He looks up at Julie. "I like this one," he says, holding it up. Kurt smiles, because it is classic Blaine. "It's perfect, Blaine," he says. As Julie leaves with a smile on her face, Kurt helps Blaine put on the eyepatch. Kurt can't keep the smile off of his face seeing his boyfriend looking so happy with his new eyepatch, which is black and patterned with rainbow colored musical notes.

**So, if the description of the eye injury is incorrect, tell me, and I'll fix it. Love you guys, and leave a review if you have time. Also, if you can find the two Starkids I referenced, you get a shout-out and a sneak peek of my new story that only one other person has seen. Tell me who they played in AVPM. Good luck!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Damn, guys. I'm sorry it's been so long. I literally have had no time to do ANYTHING. The only reason I'm able to write today is that I'm skipping ballet camp. It's my last day, so there's no harm. Here we go.**

Sebastian punches the wall. "Dad, come on! There are six witnesses! Why are we pleading not guilty? We both know that I did it!"

His dad snaps, "This is not a laughing matter, Sebastian! This affects my reputation more than you can imagine." Sebastian turns to look at at his dad and crosses his arms. "Enlighten me."

Mr. Smythe massages his forehead with his thumbs, and gestures to one of the chairs facing his desk. "Sit." As Sebastian complies, Mr. Smythe walks over and closes the door of his office.

"Sebastian. I am a nationally acclaimed lawyer. If it's discovered my son murdered two defenseless civilians, and blinded one of my rivals' son, my reputation will fall to shit."

"I only half-blinded him," mutters Sebastian sulkily. "And they weren't defenseless. Hummel's dad almost ripped my head off when I gutted the lady. I actually meant to do Kurt next."

"Sebastian-" His dad cuts himself off and runs his hands through his thinning hair. Sebastian rolls his eyes. He thinks his dad is making way too big a fuss of this.

"Dad, worst comes to worst, Anderson beats you and I go to prison. I really don't give a fuck at this point." He knows he's crossed a line, because his dad's head shoots up, eyes blazing.

"Joseph Anderson is my biggest rival. I have worked like a fucking _pack mule _my whole career, to beat his ass at his own game. We have a tough situation with your case, because you messed with his kid, and his kid's boyfriend's parents. He'll have the added asset of the public's sympathy." Sebastian nods, remembering the mob outside the courthouse when Michael Jackson's doctor was tried and found guilty. They were all screaming about how he should go to hell, and that God hates him. _That wouldn't bug me_, Sebastian thinks. _I've been told that by my own mother for being gay._

"So, I'm not going to plead not guilty due to mental illness, because you can obviously string coherent sentences together. We will just create a very detailed alibi."

"Dad. Come on. You know Anderson has those witnesses. THEY SAW ME. I killed Gay-Face's parents. I blinded Blaine. Granted, I was drunk and high as a kite, but still…" Sebastian trails off as he sees the look on his dad's face. "Substance abuse….we could use that…..wait, were these illegal drugs?" Sebastian just gives him a look.

"Of course they were illegal drugs, you asshole!" Sebastian yells. "What drugs ARE legal, Dad?"

"That you would use? None." Mr. Smythe lights a cigarette, and the room is filled with the pungent stink of nicotine. "Jesus, Dad. Can't you wait with that shit?" Sebastian waves his hand in front of his face, wrinkling his nose.

"You have the nerve to call what I do shit, Seb?" Sebastian scowls at the ugly carpet, and his dad says, "I thought so."

They work on an alibi, or Mr. Smythe does, with limited assistance from Sebastian. When Sebastian leaves the godawful office, his dad looks actually, literally convinced that they could beat Anderson in this case. He was able to convince the cops to let Sebastian go, after all. Sebastian rolls his eyes, knowing that the only trick to that was a fat wad of cash.

When he arrives at his destination, he has to provide an I.D. "I'm here to see Blaine Anderson." The receptionist gives him a look, and he knows she knows what he did. But she wordlessly leads him to a room in the middle of a spare, beige hallway.

She opens the door and pokes her head in. "Blaine, sweetie? There's a guy here to see you?" Sebastian hears Blaine's voice through the thick wood of the door, but he can't make out the words. Then he hears the unmistakable timbre of Hummel's voice through the door.

The woman glances back at Sebastian for a second, then says, "It's a man by the name of Sebastian Smythe." There is silence in the room for a second, then furious whispering. Finally, after an agonizing minute, Blaine's voice sounds again. The woman stands aside, unsmiling, to allow Sebastian into the room.

**You guys pissed cause I left you hanging? Tell me so in a review! xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my God, I suck! It's been WAY too long! Also I had a terrible relapse of the common writer's syndrome, the infamous WRITER'S BLOCK. :P But, I'm back. And I left you guys on a cliffhanger, did I not? Oh, use of a VERY bad word that I have never used in reality in this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Really? If I owned Glee, would I be writing fanfiction about it? *rolls eyes***

As Sebastian enters the room, before he even sees it, he feels Kurt's icy, hate-filled glare fixed upon him. Closing the door behind him, Sebastian stands awkwardly by the foot of Blaine's bed. Kurt's blue eyes are cold and unforgiving, pinning Sebastian like a lion would an enemy before sinking his teeth into the victim's throat.

Blaine, however, is not looking at Sebastian, but at Kurt. Sebastian notices that Blaine is the only thing keeping Kurt from launching himself at Sebastian. Blaine is holding both of Kurt's hands, and Kurt's knuckles are white from how tightly he's gripping Blaine's.

"Sebastian, you had better have a good reason for coming here." Blaine's voice is calm and he's looking directly at Sebastian. Sebastian glances up from his shoes.

"I don't, really. I just….wanted to apologize." Sebastian doesn't even realize that that is the reason he came until the words exit his mouth. Blaine's eyebrows raise, and Kurt rolls his eyes.

"Please," Kurt growls. "Why are you sorry?" Sebastian looks Kurt straight in the eye for the first time since arriving, and the anger is gone. Kurt now looks devastated and his gaze asks a simple question, "_Why?"_

"I'm sorry, Kurt. You were lucky to have a dad like yours. My dad is a cunt straight from hell, and yours was….honestly what I wished mine is." Kurt stares at Sebastian, then squeezes Blaine's hands and exits the room. As he passes Sebastian, he whispers, "Thank you. Oh, and if you touch my boyfriend, I will end you, Smythe."

The door closes behind Kurt, and Sebastian is alone with Blaine. "I like your eyepatch", Sebastian says weakly. Blaine raises an eyebrow. "I'm glad you like it. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't need it." Sebastian winces, but presses on.

"Look, Blaine, I'm sorry. I was drunk and on drugs, and I should have just left you and Kurt alone. I hate myself. Literally." Sebastian shakes back his sleeve to show Blaine the scars, and Blaine's mouth falls open.

"Jesus Christ, Sebastian. What the hell have you been doing?" Sebastian shrugs. "It helps me. My parents sure as hell don't." Blaine leans back onto his pillows. "What do you mean by that?"

Sebastian replies, "My mom thinks I'm a disgrace who's going to hell because I've chosen to like guys, and my dad thinks I'm a piece of shit who's going to hell. They've made that quite clear to me." Blaine looks kind of like he wants to hug Sebastian, but thinks better of it.

"Well, if you are going to hell, it'll be because of the double murder you committed, not because you like men." Sebastian rolls his eyes. Leave it to Blaine to go straight for the jugular.

"Well, the gist of what I'm trying to say is that I've proved my parents right and I'm sorry." He takes a few steps forward and pats Blaine on the hand. "See you in court, Blaine." He leaves, and decides to go home. There is something he could do to


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome once again to the product of my demented psyche. I think this'll be the last numbered chapter, and then there'll be an epilogue. I have a feeling you guys will be a bit miffed with me after this chapter, and you are certainly welcome to berate me through reviews. Just remember this caused me a lot of pain. **

_**Two weeks later**_

Blaine runs his fingers through his hair, insides squirming over what he's about to do. He's about to be discharged the hospital, with his eye being as healed as it's going to get. Kurt was released the week before, and had been visiting every day. He'd been staying with Rachel and her dads while he found himself an apartment in New York. After much thought, and seeing as he hadn't gotten into NYADA, Kurt had decided to go into the fashion industry.

They hadn't had to go to court because Sebastian went back to the police and confessed, with evidence. He'd also spilled about his dad coming up with an alibi so that Sebastian would get off with a ruling of not guilty. Sebastian had been given a lifetime in prison, for first degree murder, assault, and illegal substance abuse.

"B?" Blaine jerks up and smiles. "Coop, come on in." Cooper walks in and sits on the edge of Blaine's bed. "How you doing, bro? You changed your patch. I thought Kurt helped you pick that out." It's true. Blaine now wears a lovely sapphire blue eyepatch. The one that he'd chosen before(black with rainbow-colored music notes) is nowhere to be seen. Blaine sighs, massages his temples. "Been better."

"You sure you want to do this?" Cooper grabs Blaine's hand. Blaine groans. "No, but I need to. It'll happen anyway." Cooper rolls his eyes. "You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. I can already feel it." Cooper, sensing that he won't be able to change his brother's mind, pats his hand, and says, "It'll all be okay in the end, Blainers. You'll see." As he leaves the room, Cooper says, "Oh, hey, Kurt. Blaine wanted to talk to you." Blaine's heart twists.

"Blaine?" Kurt enters the room, impeccably dressed as usual. "Is everything okay? You changed your eyepatch!" Blaine swallows hard. "I need to tell you something." Kurt comes to the edge of Blaine's bed.

"Is something wrong with your eye? Do you need to stay longer?" Blaine holds up his hand, a silent plea for Kurt to stop talking. "Kurt. I think we need to take a break." Kurt stares at Blaine for a second. "Haven't we been over this? We can do the long-distance thing, I know it. We're strong enough." Blaine sighs.

"Kurt, the thing is, I don't think I am. You may be, but I don't think I can do it." Kurt's frowning now, and Blaine knows he isn't mad. Kurt is hurt and wondering what he did. "I'm not going to let you do this, Blaine." Blaine steels his insides, willing himself not to cry until Kurt leaves.

"Well, don't waste your time. Kurt Hummel, I am breaking up with you." Kurt's eyes are welling up and Blaine feels something inside him break. Getting up, Kurt says in a broken voice, "I'll wait. Until you're ready. I love you, Blaine. I'll wait forever for you."

Blaine, not meeting Kurt's eyes, hands him an envelope with Kurt's name written in slightly messy script across the front. Kurt takes it, squeezes Blaine's hand one last time, and leaves.

The door closes quietly behind him, and Kurt leans against the door, tears still welling up but not falling yet as he listens to Blaine's ragged sobbing through the thin wood.

Kurt's fingers slide along the thin paper of the envelope that Blaine handed him, and he slides his index finger under the seal that was so carefully pressed down. When he pulls out the contents, he slides down to sit, back pressed against the door, crying harder than he ever had. Clutched in his hand is the black eyepatch printed with rainbow music notes printed on it that Blaine had originally worn.

**Trust me, I hate me as much as you hate me right now. Now, the epilogue will be coming really soon. I hope you guys have enjoyed this. I'll be posting some new stuff soon, hopefully.**


End file.
